


Five Times and Once More

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stanford Era, different POVs, oblivious!Bryce, pining!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: Five times someone other than Bryce noticed chuck's feelings for him, and the one time he finally noticed.





	Five Times and Once More

**Author's Note:**

> hinted chuck/jill but it's one-sided, hinted bryce/others

Bryce didn't think he himself was very observational, but he's pretty sure that he'd know if someone had a crush on him or not.

Everyone else, however, didn't seem to think so.

**1\. Jill**

When Bryce had introduced her and Chuck, she has instantly become enamored with him. While he may not have been as strong or ruggedly handsome as other guys, he had a heart of gold. And not many people could say so.

He was kind and selfless where everyone was selfish and just thought of themselves. She knew it the moment she saw her. It also helped that she and Chuck got along very well.

At first, she thought that he also had an interest in her too. He was very attentive and genuinely interested in her. But it turned out, that was all a part of his amazing personality, which was more reason to love him.

Jill thought that there was a potential relationship between the two of them. Even Bryce, Chuck's closest friend had said Chuck was interested in her. So she waited, wondering if Chuck could build up the courage to ask her out.

But over time, when she hung out with chuck and Bryce, she could very clearly see Chuck's feelings.

But they weren't for her.

Jill watched as Chuck subconsciously leaned in toward Bryce, curling up to his side. He yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He snuggled up to Bryce, pressing his head into his chest as he sleepily muttered “I'm tired and it's cold.”

Bryce said nothing, glancing down at chuck for a moment as he smiled, bringing his arm around him.

Jill thought at first, that it was just friendly talk. But Chuck kept pushing the boundary.

Chuck jumped, a bit freaked out from the movie. He reached out for Bryce's hand which had been resting on the armrest. He entwines their hands, leaning in toward him.

“It's alright Chuck,” Bryce says reassuringly, resting his free hand on Chuck's.

**2\. Morgan**

Morgan had been dead set on going to visit Chuck on the weekend of his birthday. He wasn't used to being away from him for too long. So he decided to go up to Stanford and hang out with the entire weekend, just him, Chuck, some video games and takeout!

What Morgan _hadn't_ planned on was some _guy_ invading chuck and Morgan time. Worst of all, Chuck let the guy stay! In fact, he _insisted_ that he stay.

This has never happened before in the history of their friendship.

You know what else hasn't?

Chuck, giving away, one of his cheesy Bun Balls. He repeats, _Cheesy Bun Balls._

While Chuck was very kind and very sharing, he'd never give anyone his Cheesy Bun Ball. Not even _Morgan_ had gotten one from him before!

But this guy Bryce gets to have one? He doesn't get it all and thinks it's so unfair.

“How is it?” Chuck looked at him expectantly.

Morgan watches as Chuck gave all his attention to Bryce, eagerly waiting to see if Bryce liked it or not. “It's good,” he comments, pleasantly surprised.

“It's from a bakery called Blanc's down in Los Angeles,” Chuck tells him. “I used to get it every month back when I was still home. Now, it's take way too long to get some from here.”

Morgan had tried to say something awhile back, but Chuck kept talking to Bryce. He just sighed, giving up on trying to talk to him.

“Lucky thing Morgan brought some,” Bryce brought up.

Chuck looked surprised at the mention of his name. He looks over at him, staring in surprise.

“Yeah, hi,” Morgan greeted. “Remember me? Best friend from childhood? Still here by the way.”

Chuck flushes red, laughing nervously. “Right.”

Morgan would _so_ have been angry if it weren't for the fat that his best buddy _finally_ had a crush on someone! He just grinned at him.

**3\. Kevin**

Kevin always thought Bryce Larkin had been a pretty cool guy the moment he saw him. Overall friendly guy able to get along with everyone.

Kevin had always been more of the “nerdy” guys and they still got along – Bryce and Tommy too despite him being more of a “jock.”

But despite how well he got along with everyone, Chuck would always be his best friend.

Emphasis on friend.

You see, the four of them had piled into Bryce and Chuck's shared room, while he and Tommy brought some drinks – some, _adult_ drinks – over and had a “tiny” discussion.

“You should ask her out,” Tommy says surely. Well, as sure as you can sound when you've already had a couple of drinks. “She's definitely interested in you.”

“I don't know,” Bryce shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. “She doesn't look like she's likes me.”

“You kidding?” Tommy laughed. “It's so obvious!”

Kevin stared at Chuck who was being quieter than usual, and drinking more beer than he usually would. He looked uncomfortable and a bit sad.

“What about you Chuck?” Bryce asked him. “Jill seemed interested in you.”

Chuck shifts uncomfortably.

Kevin's pretty sure the others are too drunk to notice how different Chuck is acting.

“She's not my type,” he mutters softly.

“I thought she was perfect for you,” Bryce looked shocked. “I was sure you two would end up going out.”

“Nah.”

“What about you, Bryce?” Tommy cut in. “Any future you and Tammy?”

Bryce just shrugged, taking another drink from his bottle. I'll think about it.”

Kevin's not sure of the exact meaning of Chuck's expression, but he knows chuck is unhappy about that comment.

**4\. Tommy**

People say he's a little dense – if you could call a black hole a little dense – but even _he_ noticed that Chuck was acting a bit off around Bryce.

He doesn't think Bryce has noticed – which is shocking considering _he_ noticed – so he's pretty sure the entire frat – other than Bryce himself – has noticed that chuck's in love with him.

Now that he knows, Tommy is noticing a whole lot of things that he hasn't before.

“She's a fake bitch, Bryce,” one of the other brothers said bluntly. “ _Everyone_ knows this. Hell, even _Chuck_ knows this and he sees the best in people!”

Bryce glances at Chuck, shocked at how much hate his girlfriend is getting, even from his own kindhearted best friend. But Tommy knows that the majority of Chuck's dislike for his girlfriend is because he's jealous of her. Now that he looks back on it, it's always been like this with all of Bryce’s partners.

“Chuck?” Bryce asks unsurely, seeming to ask for confirmation from him.

Chuck just nodded.

“I guess I'm breaking up with her then,” he says softly.

“You should,” they say. “You deserve better.”

“someone nice and actually shares your hobbies.”

“Yeah, someone like Chuck,” someone else added.

Chuck flushed red.

Bryce didn't think anything of it and just chuckled, staring at them with disbelief. “Chuck would never like me like that.”

Tommy let out a laugh at the irony of his words.

**5\. Ellie**

When Ellie had heard of Chuck bringing a friend back from Stanford, she honestly wasn't all that thrilled. Yes, she liked having a lot of people over for Thanksgiving but considering the last person Chuck brought over – which had been Morgan – she wasn't that excited.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Morgan just fine, she just thought that he could be a bit much sometimes. So she expecting Chuck's friend to be like another Morgan, but just smiled and told chuck that his friend was welcome.

When Ellie had met his friend, Bryce, she instantly liked him. He was a good person that she knows would not be a bad influence on Chuck and would not be so much of a bother – he was really chivalrous so that gave him some bonus points too.

“I wish I had a sister like you,” Bryce said genuinely. “My family were never really this close or this thoughtful.”

“That's sweet of you,” she smiled, flattered at his comment. Ellie caught Chuck staring at him thoughtfully.

“If you like this, you should try her Christmas ham!” Morgan commented. “It's to die for!”

“I can imagine.”

Ellie notices chuck opening his mouth to speak, as if he wanted to invite him back but stops, looking at her. She looked at Bryce. “You're welcome to come visit during Christmas break if you want.” She looked back at chuck who gave her a grateful smile.

“Really?” Bryce was surprised. “But I don't want to intrude more than I already have-”

“You're not intruding,” Chuck blurted out. “You'd be very welcome to come over again. It's nice with you here.”

Ellie notes that Chuck's never been this insistent over something, not even with Morgan. That along with chuck hardly ever bringing anyone over, she knows that Bryce has to be someone special to him.

“I'll have to see if it's okay with my family, but I definitely want to come back.”

**+1. Bryce**

Bryce knows that everyone else knows something. They don't straight up tell him but instead, say something very vague and when he asks about it, they just reply with “oh nothing.”

“It doesn't sound like nothing,” he would always reply with but they'd just shrug and leave with a smirk on their face. He didn't really get what they were saying.

Bryce thinks they're dropping hints but he's not sure _which words_ are the hints. So that's not very helpful.

Chuck isn't much of a help either . Whenever Bryce would ask him about it, he'd just turn red and stutter out an excuse to change the subject.

But Bryce was never one to give up.

“Are you sure you don't know what they're talking about?” Bryce stared at chuck, watching his every move.

“No, I-I don't–”Chuck stops, sighing. Now he's looking a bit shy, something he's never been before. “Me, it's about me.”

Bryce pursed his lips in confusion. “Then what does that have to do about me?”

Chuck tensed. “Look, can we not talk about this.” He looked away but Bryce can still see the red flush on his face. Chuck clearly didn't want to talk and was uncomfortable, something he never was like around him.

“Chuck,” Bryce says, a little worried. He gets close to him. “You're never like this. I'm worried.”

“I'll be better once we stop talking about this.” Chuck turns his head to face him, eyes growing wide when he sees how close Bryce is. “You're too close,” he steps away.

But Bryce stops him, grabbing his wrist. “Chuck, I just want to know why the brothers are always acting like that. You don't have to tell me anything close to the truth, just something vague so I can understand.”

Chuck sighs. “It's because I–”he hesitated again. “I, I like someone. And they've been teasing us about it.”

“Oh,” he says softly, letting go of his wrist. There's a tight feeling in his chest and he hates it. He gave a smile. “So they all know and I don't? I thought we were best friends.”

Chuck shifted nervously. “We are,” he says. “Well, I just never meant for them to know, for _anyone_ to know.”

“Is it-” Bryce asks slowly, not sure if he actually wants to hear the answer. “Is it anyone I know?”

“I- kind of.”

Bryce tenses. He doesn't know anyone that would have caught his attention – other than Jill but Chuck already said she wasn't his type. He isn't sure why that bothers him so much.

“Can I ask who?”

Chuck turned away, not saying anything.

“It's alright chuck, you don't have to tell me–”

“No wait, I–” Chucks red again, looking nervous and very flushes. “I-I want to tell you,”

Bryce stares at Chuck.

“Well, I-I,” he took a deep breath. “the person I like is- uh, I lo- like, um–”

“You don't have to tell me–”

“You, Bryce.”

Bryce freezes. “Uh, what?” What did Chuck just say?

“Bryce, I–” Chuck looked him straight in the eyes. “Bryce, I'd really like it if we were to go out on a date with each other.”

Bryce stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He finds himself thinking about what it'd be like to be with Chuck like that. The more and more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that he didn't mind one bit and would very much like that.

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“Thinking about it,” Bryce said slowly. “It's a nice thought to be with you like that. I want to give it a try.”

Chuck smiled. “How about a night to that arcade and dinner?”

Bryce beams. “You sure know how to please a man.” He didn't really mind that chuck had just suggested something they'd do as friends, he's just glad to be with him again without Chuck being all awkward around him.

“This time, we're upgrading from fast food pizza to _dine-in pizza,_ ” Chuck says lightheartedly, a grin on his face.

Bryce laughs. “Darn, I liked our fast food pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Please.


End file.
